mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki:Clubs
What are Clubs? Clubs are groups created by users whom share similar interests. They're a great opportunity to befriend and get to know other users that love the same things as you! Start or join a club today. You can browse for clubs to join at the Club Lobby, or start up your own club by suggesting one in the "Clubs" section below. Please read the rules and such before suggesting a club. Rules #Club leaders have the right to allow who they want or don't want in their club. Please do not insult, harass, or offend anyone if they do not allow you or anyone else in their club. #Do not force, demand, or threaten others to join clubs. You may advertise, but please do not take it to the extreme. #All regular Wiki rules apply in club discussions (no cussing, offending other users, etc). #There may be club elections for Vice President, Treasurer, etc. #Please listen to the user(s) in charge. They have the right to exempt you or report you to an admin if you do not follow their rules. #Club leaders, please try not to create totalitarian rules that make the club experience too tight and strict for the members. #It is advised that you do not make a club that has too similar of a concept to an existing club. Please do not create clubs rivaling that of existing clubs. They are most likely to be declined by admins. #Clubs don't necessarily have to be about MySims. #You need at least 500 edits to be able to make a club. #Violating any of the above rules will result in the shutdown of your club, and possibly a ban from the Wiki, depending on how serious the offense is. #These rules are subject to be changed or added to at anytime. FAQ How do I suggest a club? Add it in the section below, labeled "Clubs". Add a name and a brief description of it. How do I get my club started once it's approved? Create a page for your club at the Club Lobby. I need help creating a page for my club! You can look at the pages of other clubs, and follow their example. You can ask an admin if you need any help, or perhaps even ask other, more experienced club leaders for tips on starting your club. How do I join a club? Each and every club has their own criteria for joining, but generally, you can join a club by personally requesting whomever is officially in charge of the club to join. Do read the club's rules for joining (if any) first before requesting to join, however, just so that you don't pester the club leader. How do I get members? Feel free to advertise your club around the Wiki. Tell people who you think might be interested in joining. However, please remember not to force or threaten people to join. Is there a limit for how many members each club can have? Nope, clubs can have as many members as they want. Can you have more than one club? Of course, but please don't mass-create clubs all in one sitting. There's no exact set limit for clubs, but please try not to create too many clubs. Any other questions you have that haven't been answered here? If so, feel free to contact one of the admins for any help. Clubs You may add a club you want to start onto the list below. Please include the name, and a detailed description about your club so others will know what your club is about. Other members of the community can discuss about clubs currently pending to be approved on this page's talk page. At least 2-3 users must agree that your club is interesting enough to be approved. The admins have the final say of what club can be approved. *'Drama Club' (Suggested by Wii maniac) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: Do you like being active, performing as different characters, and writing scripts? Then, you should join Drama Club. We have fun events like One Acts, where you gather a small group of people, think of a concept, and write a script, and Children's Theater, where you get to write a script as if it was for little kids (but you can make funny and stupid, and fun games we can play like Elevator and Weird News. And don't be shy. Be as wild as crazy as you want. *'Creative Writing Club' (Suggested by Holhol1235) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: If you have a creative mind, you should join the Creative Writing Club. Here, you can participate in the weekly writing challenge, where you have to follow certain guidelines in trying to write a story. You don't have to, however. You can freewrite. You can write poetry, fanfictions, short stories, novels, and scripts. So join the Creative Writing Club, and happy writing! *'The Official MySims Wikian Super Smash Bros. Brawl Club' (Suggested by BlankyXP) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: Welcoming any Wikians who have Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Here, users can challenge each other at brawls, exchange friend codes, and just discuss about the game itself. Tournaments and other special events will possibly be held in the club from time to time. I'm also thinking about having "clans", or little groups inside the club that can challenge each other or sumthin', I dunno. Oh yeah, and if I'm not lazy, I might record videos of our matches using my TV screen capture thingy from time to time and post them up. Maybe make like a club video featuring all teh users in random Brawl matches/events. Sound fun? I'll add more ideas as they come. I guess you don't need wi-fi to join, but there's not much to do in there except maybe talk about the game if you don't have it. * The Diary of Wimpy Kid Fan Club (Suggested by Mayor Zain) - Undecided : What is this club about?: To those who enjoy reading the Diary of A Wimpy Kid series! The club is here to discuss your likes and dislikes about the series and what you think can improve! You can also post update of what would occur about the series. *'Finn "Fann" Club '(Suggested by Katrina the Rich Girl) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: 'Well, I believe the title explains it. Except maybe you didn't know that I made a witty pun with "Fan" with another "n" at the end to match Finn's name? Anyways, we could also have polls and stuff saying like "Do like when Finn calls you crash?" I know me, A go-go Sim, and Hipchick like him... so, yeah. Accept if you enjoy Finn and his Finn-ness. *'Professor Layton Club (Suggested by Midnightblue05) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: Well, basically, this would be for all the Professor Layton fans on the wiki. I don't have all the details worked out, but I figure we'll talk about the games, our favorite characters, the aspects of the games: the basic fan stuff. So....um....yeah. *'Club Cuisine' (Suggested by Salinlovecake) - Undecided :What is this club about?: For everyone who love or like Tasty or Food interests, or can, love cooking, we will talk about Cuisine thing and Recipes Wiki, so I will create userboxes The Sims 2 prefer foods and The Sims 3 favorite foods plus too. So... that it. *'Vocaloid Club' (Suggested by *Kinz*) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: A club for Vocaloid fans to meet, greet, sing random song lyrics, and pretty much ooze their Vocaloid guts out. A place to discuss anything Vocaloid-related... Th-that's what clubs are for, r-right? : *'Book Club' (Suggested by Gold710) - APPROVED : :What is this club about?: WELCOME TO ZEH BOOK CLUB!!!!!! In this club we shall discuss..... books. A little cliche, but who cares? We can discuss many books, authors, genres, characters, etc. Perhaps maybe we can discuss one book/book series a day or something. That's pretty much it. : *'MySims SkyHeroes Wi-Fi Club' (Suggested by Dentface) - APPROVED : :What is this club about?: Sorta like SSB Brawl Club but with SkyHeroes. Users must have MSSH for Wii, PS3, or 360, and have that console connected to the internet via wi-fi in order to join. We would exchange friend codes and have various dog fight/racing tournaments. : *'Mario Kart Wii Club' (Suggested by RandomDude101) - APPROVED : :What is this club about?: Like SSBB/MSSH clubs, except for Mario Kart Wii. Members will have to have the game, and be able to be on Wi-Fi with it to race. We would exchange Friend Codes and race and stuff. :O Indeed. Or we could also discuss stuff about the game. :